1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle, and to a liquid ejecting apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to an ink jet type recording head that discharges a liquid such as ink, and to an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Representative examples of liquid ejecting heads that discharge liquid droplets include ink jet type recording heads that discharge ink droplets. Proposed as an example of the ink jet type recording heads is an ink jet type recording head that includes a head chip that has a flow path forming substrate where a pressure generating chamber communicating with a nozzle is formed, and a case member where a wiring substrate that is connected to a pressure generating unit which is disposed in the head chip is held Thea wiring substrate and the pressure generating unit of the head chip are interconnected via a wiring member such as a chip-on-flex (COF) (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-115918).
However, when two communication ports that are disposed in the head chip are disposed in proximity to each other, an area where a connection between a conductive member such as the COF and the wiring substrate is performed between connection flow paths respectively connected to the two communication ports is narrowed. As a result, it is difficult to perform the connection between the conductive member and the wiring substrate.
In addition, the disadvantage of an increased size of the head arises when the two communication ports are separated.
These disadvantages are not limited to the ink jet type recording head, and are present in a similar manner in liquid ejecting heads ejecting other liquids.